


Nonagenarian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1063]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony worries about Ducky.





	Nonagenarian

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/29/2002 for the word [nonagenarian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/29/nonagenarian).
> 
> nonagenarian  
> A ninety year old person;someone whose age is in thenineties.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #575 911.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nonagenarian

“Ducky? Are you ok?” Tony rushed over to where Ducky lay on the floor of autopsy, worried. “Do I need to call 911?”

Ever since he'd found out that Ducky held the title of a nonagenarian, Tony worried that he would fall and hurt himself. Finding Ducky on the floor of autopsy was especially worrying.

“Don't be silly, dear boy. I'm perfectly fine.” Ducky moved to get up. He'd been admiring the ceiling, but his muscles weren't cooperating now. “On second thought some help wouldn't go awry.” 

Tony moved over to Ducky and helped him sit up. “What happened?”

“I was simply admiring the ceiling.” Ducky pointed to the new addition.

“Abby got to you, too, huh?”

“It's an intriguing work of art for the ceiling.” Ducky mused.

“Will you be ok now?”

“Of course. I simply need to be more careful when lying on the floor.’

Tony nodded, though, he couldn't help worrying about the 90 year old man who frequently tried to do more than his body was capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued... For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
